Random Ship Babies
by The Geek of Greece
Summary: So this is just gonna be me Using a random word and a random superpower generator and mixing them so BOOM!
1. Chapter 1, Domes And Dashing

So this is just gonna be me Using a random word and a random superpower generator and mixing them so BOOM!

First one I rolled was Word: Line Power: Super Speed= Dash, He Can Run Very Fast but only in a Straight line. The Downside is it's hard to Stop Mixed with Word: Sparkle Power: Persuasion= Sparkles, Can Release a Sparkling Pink Dust that Makes anyone who breaths it Agree with you on anything, Downside it Makes You Nausea if you use it for to long.

OKAY READY GO! If the Female(Sparkles) takes the Front seat, we would get a Sort of Compressed Sparkle Air That you can push yourself around or You Can Run Faster and When you do you release Sparkles from your feet. The Second one is Pretty Weak First one is always the more likely one to happen.

But say the Male(Dash) Takes the Lead? The Ability to Make Solid Air (That Sparkles!) To step on allowing you to Run in the air and on water, Or Able to Release a big burst of Sparkles that pushes you forward. Again First one is Always the More probable and stronger one.

NEXT ROLL I got Word: Expand Power: Regeneration= Regeneration Field, can make Green Domes of Regeneration that in them you heal and the outside is hard to break. Downside is that the larger they are the weaker the regeneration and shield is. Word: Motivate Power: Resurrection= Boost, Can Put on a Blue Aura that can go to about 4 feet That Heals them, makes them Faster and Stronger Plus Makes Their Quirks Stronger. But like the Domes The larger the weaker.

Mixed and if the Female (Regeneration) Took the Lead Something like an Aura of Small Yellow domes that you can put on people That Gives them a Shield and Heals, Boost Strength Speed and Stamina or the Dome Quirk but Yellow and Boosts Their Speed and Stamina. Either way for this one its Good but the First one is just a tad stronger

Say the Male (Boost) It Would Be Like a blue Dome that only can be 4 feet but it gives Super Human Strength, Speed, Stamina and Agility Plus a Healing Factor Or Something like the Top one but It Boosts Quirks and it's Not a dome around them but like its molds on the body So it's like an Blue Extra Layer This time It's Like Both are Very Strong so it's more of a tie But by a SMALL fraction The first wins like always.


	2. Chapter 2, Ghosting And Metal Chains

So this is just gonna be me Using a random word and a random superpower generator and mixing them so BOOM!

First roll of the day but I got Word: Control Power: Water Control=Wave master, you can Use water to your will anyway you please, you only can use it when you are nearish to water and Word: Quiet Power: Invisibility=Ghost. You can turn invisible and do everything a ghost could, Downside you can only stay like that for 5 hours, Smash em together but Say the Female(Ghost) takes the main. We get the ability to Morph into water allowing to phase through attack Melt into water to disappear and you can change into any shape size and can shoot high pressure Beams of Water OR The ability to Create invisible water. The first one takes the lead SO fast with defense and attack, but the only good aspect of the second would be trick.

But if the Male(Wave) Take The lead we could get something like Soul waves, Can Create Waves of Water that hit you physically and Spiritually by paralyzing you through soul and the shock of water, Or Water Clones, you can make like Clones of yourself out of water that can morph depending on the amount of water nearby and they become much stronger near water. The first one is amazing for attack a parlays and then a Smash of a wave but would be easy to dodge and the second would be pretty decent for attack

NEXT Word: Restrain Power: Metal Manipulation= Chains, Can Make up to 10 MILES of Metal Link Chains out of their hands That if you Wrap them around someone they Drain energy. AND Word: Dark Power: Super Tattoos= Power Tattoos Black Ice like Tattoos on your body that you can form into different thing such as extra fists, Snakes, And Claws Mix with the Male(Tattoos) taking the Lead we would get the Power Tattoos but they are made out of Metal That Are Cold Resistant and fire resistant or Black Fingernail like Chain you can make. But say the Female(Chains) Take the Wheel? We Would get Black Ice chains that Sap Energy and Freeze Them or Black Metal Chains that Turn into Tattoos Both would be mice but the black ice chains are Op AS HECK so they win, next chapter is a special one to get ready


	3. A Challenger Arrives? OC!

Name: Ares B. Sinha  
Age: 15  
Hair colour: Black  
Height: 5'9"  
Eye colour: Red while is the day, Black with a red tint at night  
Sex: M  
Skin colour: Pale  
Hero name: Apex Hunter Hero: Predator  
Quirk: Nocturnal, at night all senses are boosted x10. He also gains the ability to lower his thermal temperature and slow his heartbeat, He also can walk without making any noise day or night. He also gains superhuman strength speed and agility. He can also see in the night perfectly, even being able to see heat signatures and x-ray. His Smell is boosted heavily and he could smell blood or barbecue from up to 5 miles away, He can even pick up scents of specific people and track them down, His hearing is boosted Very high up, he can hear up to 50,000 hertz and hear talking clearly up to 300 yards away. His taste is boosted that he can taste residue left by people up to 7 days after they were there. His touch is so high that he can feel vibrations of people up to 500 feet away. During the day as well as the night he also has a sixth sense, Prophetization. He can sense danger before it's here such as dodging attacks or blocking. During the night it's so strong he can dodge bullets. During the day he is just slightly above average, He has 20/20 vision and a really strong sense of smell, He could smell like a perfume from the other side of the room, or even smell what ingredients are in someone's food, His hearing is really good and can hear talking from 5 yards away and whispering up to 7 feet. He has a really good palette and can taste subtle hints in food or drink, and very good at noticing little differences in textures  
Hero Suit: He wears a full Dark camo suit with a lot of greys and black either knee pads or a utility belt, He has a black cape that covers his back and a bit of his right shoulder and arm, it has a hood that goes over his head. On his head he has a black facemask with three red dots, they form two on his eyes and one on his nose, he has full chainmail mixed into his suit and a lot of pads and a Kevlar jacket underneath. He has two arms with an exoskeleton on them that have clawed that when wanted to unsheathe to have Iron claws with a coating on the sharp end of a lazar. He has multiple throwing daggers on him, a small tranquilizer and plenty of spare bullets. He carries a large sniper rifle on his back that has a lazar focus sight and an under barrel optic Lazar The bullets he carries are brute force toxin injectors, they are like paintballs that when on will put you into a coma for 24 hours.


End file.
